The Secret Game of Sin
by nanashimai
Summary: Sepuluh coretan tentang hubungan antara seorang servant berkepribadian ganda, Henry Jekyll dan Edward Hyde, dengan tuannya. Bond 2: Ritsuka hanya mampu melihat dan tersenyum, tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Jekyll/Gudako. AU.
1. Bond 1 - Library

.

 **The Secret Game of Sin  
Bond 1** – Library

 **Pairing** : Jekyll/Gudako  
 **Warning** : Gudako's name: Shiori Emiya, OOC, fast pace, short, random alay

 **Fate/Grand Order fanfiction**

 **Fate Series** © TYPE-MOON  
 **Fate/Grand Order** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS

 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini**

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu datang lagi.

Shiori Emiya bahkan tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat laki-laki pirang itu memasuki perpustakaan. Laki-laki yang selalu memasuki perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja sambilan pukul tiga sore, menggantung jaket hitamnya dan mengisi daftar tamu, lalu memfokuskan dirinya di sektor literatur Inggris tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis hingga perpustakaan tutup pukul empat sore. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Bahkan dirinya bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah menghafal pengunjung yang datang—hanya saja, tujuh hari berturut-turut? Wajar kalau Shiori mengingatnya walaupun mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Mungkin fisik laki-laki yang mencolok di tengah kerumunan orang Jepang membuat Shiori mudah mengingatnya; rambut pirang, kulit pucat, mata hijau di balik kacamata berpinggir hitam—jelas sekali orang itu bukan orang Jepang.

Dan, setiap harinya, Shiori menemukan dirinya sendiri memandangi orang itu—posturnya yang anggun saat membaca sebuah buku, manik hijau yang bergerak mengikuti baris bukunya, samar-samar suara rendah yang ia keluarkan bersama kertas yang membalik. Ditambah timpaan jingga cahaya matahari, laki-laki itu terlihat begitu bukan manusia—seolah ia tengah memandangi lukisan yang dibuat oleh seorang pelukis terkenal.

Shiori baru mengetahui namanya saat, dengan rasa penasarannya, mengecek daftar pengunjung—Henry Jekyll. Bukan orang Jepang, cek.

Lucunya lagi, Shiori menemukan kalau Henry Jekyll belajar di universitas yang sama dengannya—ketika ia harus mendatangi seorang dosen di suatu pagi, tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya saat dalam perjalanan mengantar dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani oleh dosen lainnya. Anehnya, Henry Jekyll justru meninggalkan teman yang baru saja ia ajak bicara dan menghampiri Shiori, berkata seolah mereka telah saling mengenal satu sama lain, "Boleh aku membantumu membawa dokumen itu?"

Aneh, memang. Terutama setelah itu, mereka bertemu kembali di perpustakaan tempat Shiori bekerja dan laki-laki itu mengajaknya berbicara. Hari itu, Henry Jekyll tidak menghabiskan satu jamnya di atas meja untuk membaca—justru untuk berkenalan secara formal dengan Shiori Emiya hingga bertukar nomor dan alamat _e-mail_.

Hari selanjutnya, Henry Jekyll menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berbicara dengannya sebelum membaca buku di tempat kesukaannya. Ketika waktu perpustakaan tutup tiba, laki-laki itu akan berjalan ke arahnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi makan bersama.

Satu minggu kemudian, menghabiskan waktu bersama Henry Jekyll adalah kebiasaan, dan tidak ada yang bisa diketahui Henry Jekyll dan Shiori Emiya tentang satu sama lain.

Butuh waktu tepat satu bulan bagi Henry Jekyll untuk memberanikan diri memanggil Shiori Emiya di kampus mereka, menyatakan dua kata yang terpendam dalam dirinya sejak lama—

"Aku menyukaimu—sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Dan Shiori Emiya hanya membalas, tanpa menatap manik hijau itu, dengan sebuah anggukan dan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ini sebenarnya janji saya buat bikin fic setiap kali bond point Jekyll saya naik. Terus baru inget pas bond point-nya sudah mendekati 8. Demit.**

 **Fic ini jumlahnya 10 chapter dan pendek-pendek—mungkin nanti ada yang panjang, sangat random tergantung mood. Setiap chapter juga tidak berhubungan dengan satu sama lain, kecuali kalau sudah saya beri pemberitahuan sebelumnya.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading~ I don't own the series!**


	2. Bond 2 - Watching

.

 **The Secret Game of Sin  
Bond 2** – Watching

 **Pairing** : Jekyll/Gudako  
 **Warning** : Gudako's name: Ritsuka, OOC, fast pace, short, random alay, suicide warning

 **Fate/Grand Order fanfiction**

 **Fate Series** © TYPE-MOON  
 **Fate/Grand Order** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS

 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini**

.

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah melihatnya setiap pagi, Ritsuka tidak pernah mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cara Henry Jekyll memakan makanannya. Bahkan makanan yang begitu sederhana seperti roti isi dapat terlihat begitu anggun apabila berada di tangan laki-laki berambut pirang itu—caranya membawa roti yang ditumpuk itu ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, atau ketika ia menggigit dan mengunyah makanan tersebut tanpa suara, bahkan bagaimana ia menelan makanan tersebut hingga tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah dilanda kelaparan—dan kenyataannya, mereka memang memiliki makanan yang dapat dikatakan lebih dari cukup.

Ritsuka baru menyadari ia telah memandang terlalu lama ketika Henry mendongak, makanannya sudah tidak ada lagi di tangan, berganti dengan satu cangkir putih yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan putih. Laki-laki itu bertanya—suaranya jernih, namun ada titik ketakutan yang tak akan pernah hilang di sana, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Ya. Ya. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja_ , Ritsuka akan menjawab. Jawabannya selalu sama, namun ekspresi ketakutan di wajah tampan laki-laki itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Mendesah lega, Henry Jekyll kembali melanjutkan kegiatan paginya—membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu Ritsuka mengerti sambil berhenti sesekali, menyesap cangkir yang memberikan aroma kopi ke seluruh ruangan.

Barulah ketika pintu diketuk beberapa kali dan suara Poole terdengar dari luar, Henry Jekyll meletakkan gelas putih yang sudah separuh kosong di atas meja. Senyum laki-laki berambut pirang itu terarah padanya saat ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi sebentar." Lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut di kening. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Henry Jekyll kembali melangkah mundur, pandangannya masih terarah padanya sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu kembali terbuka, yang masuk bukanlah Henry Jekyll—meskipun seharusnya yang mampu memasuki ruangan ini adalah laki-laki itu. Tidak, laki-laki ini jauh dari apa yang mereka panggil Henry Jekyll; mata merah yang menusuk, aura jahat yang bahkan mendekati titik menjijikkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dua ciri mencolok itu membuat rambut pirang yang sewarna, meski lebih berantakan dari milik Henry Jekyll, luput dari pandangan siapapun.

Ritsuka mengenalnya—tidak mungkin Ritsuka tidak mengenali Edward Hyde, pemilik kedua dari rumah sekaligus ruangan milik seorang yang memiliki status tinggi di London ini. Aneh, memang, membayangkan laki-laki yang tersohor akan kebaikannya di seluruh penjuru Inggris mengenal seseorang seperti Edward Hyde.

Hanya dengan sebuah rahasia, membentangi keduanya bagaikan jembatan benang yang tipis, yang hanya diketahui oleh kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Dan Ritsuka, sebagai saksi bisu yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Bahkan kini, ketika Edward Hyde tertawa layaknya orang yang memiliki tempat itu, mengacak-acak semua bukti keberadaan Henry Jekyll yang sebelumnya ada menjadi tidak ada, Ritsuka tidak mampu menghentikannya. Bahkan ketika Edward Hyde menoleh padanya, senyum melebar menjadi sesuatu yang lebih layak disebut sebagai senyum seorang monster, Ritsuka tidak mampu melakukan apapun juga.

Ritsuka hanya mampu diam, tersenyum seperti yang telah Henry Jekyll perintahkan padanya bertahun silam ketika Edward Hyde mendekatinya, dan tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun, hanya mampu mendengar bisikan pelan nan tajam dari suara yang sekilas mirip seperti Henry Jekyll—"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Nyonya Jekyll."

Dan, dengan itu, Ritsuka tidak lagi melihat apapun.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Sosok seorang Henry Jekyll berlutut di hadapan Ritsuka, memohon ampun layaknya seorang pendosa pada sang pencipta.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Henry_. Seperti itu Ritsuka akan menjawab. Sebuah jawaban yang sama—namun tak pernah terdengar oleh laki-laki itu. Jawaban yang tidak memasuki telinga kiri tidak akan pula keluar dari telinga kanan. Jawaban yang terekam dalam ingatan laki-laki berambut pirang yang mulai kabur, melupakan segalanya termasuk tentang dirinya sendiri.

Hanya satu yang tidak dapat laki-laki itu lupakan.

"Ritsuka,"

Ritsuka tidak mengalihkan pandangannya—tidak pula menatap pada Henry Jekyll yang berlutut dan terus terisak di tanah. Dan Henry Jekyll tidak pula mendongak untuk menatap Ritsuka.

Tidak—tidak ketika yang mampu ia lihat hanyalah bercak darah yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dinding.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahnya."

Suara itu bergetar—suara yang seharusnya terucap dari bibir Henry Jekyll kini terucap dari bibir seorang Edward Hyde. Suara pelan yang hampir tenggelam dalam hantaman di pintu yang bergetar hebat.

Salahnya. Salah Edward Hyde, bukan salahku. Kalimat itu terucap terus menerus seperti sebuah mantra—mantra dari seorang laki-laki yang telah rusak, tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Tangan laki-laki itu terus menerus bergerak, mencampur bahan demi bahan dalam ramuan yang tak lagi dapat didefinisikan warnanya. Terus. Terus. Tidak kehilangan temponya sama sekali meskipun teriakan marah dan penuh tuduhan atas sang pembunuh terdengar makin keras dari balik pintu.

Terus.

Terus.

Karena ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku akan datang, Ritsuka. Sebentar lagi—sebentar lagi—"

Senyum mengerikan Edward Hyde—Henry Jekyll—mengembang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Sebentar lagi—"

Tanpa sedikitpun kengerian akan ramuan yang ia ciptakan, sang monster meneguk habis cairan dari gelas kimia—tanpa sedikitpun sisa.

Dan tepat saat itu pula pintu terbuka, dua orang yang Ritsuka kenal sebagai Poole dan Utterson mengamati pemandangan mengerikan seorang monster yang terkapar di lantai.

Bahkan saat kepanikan memenuhi kediaman Henry Jekyll atas munculnya mayat Edward Hyde di ruang pribadi sang tuan, tidak satupun menyadari satu hal—

Bagaimana mayat tersebut menghadap pada sebuah foto—foto seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum—dan bagaimana wajah mayat tersebut ikut tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Saya baru ingat namanya Gudao/Gudako itu Ritsuka Fujimaru. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya balakan nulis Gudako sebagai Ritsuka Fujimaru. Selain Winter Wind, karena memang namanya berhubungan dengan plot. Oops.**


End file.
